Grand Theft Auto: Lost Memory
Grand Theft Auto: Lost Memory "Losing his memory, David Hudson, tries to recover his memory and remember what happened on the night of 1 April, 2020" -''Description'' Grand Theft Auto: Lost Memory or simply GTA: LM is a 2016 open-adventure-action game which was set to release in 2018 but was finished early and released in 2016. It was developed by Rockstar North and published by Rockstar Game, it was released on 22 February, 2016 for Xbox One, PS4 and in mid-summer. The game is set in the fictional Sundale City and some state such as San Andreas that is based on a real-life location, the game focus on David Hudson, who lost his memory and try to recover back his memory and found out what happen on the night of 1 April, 2020 while meeting his old friends and foe and also in search for his long-lost brother. Overview The game start with David Hudson waking up in an alley blood-soaked. David can't remember anything and find his phone, calling the only number in the contact list, Gary. Gary was surprised to heard David calling him due to saying he out of town. He tell Gary the situation and Gary invite him to his apartment in Quine. After David arrives, he meets Gary and tells him he does not remember anything except his name. Gary said he will fill the information, but for now, he let him stay at his apartment for a while and stay low. David will find himself trying to recover his memory while making countless crime in the way. Gameplay Lost Memory has the same mechanic as the few GTA Titles, David could also climb around the city and parkour his way out of danger. Player now could interact with objects around them such as boxes to lift it or throw it away. Features Features from other GTA titles also return to Lost Memory: Environment The player could interact with their surrounding and may talk to other NPCs such as the police. David could also lift objects or push it. Weather The weather is slightly refined in Lost Memory as it now could hurt the players. During rainy weather, David could slip when walking on a slippery street and Driving become hard as the player need to control their vehicles. During foggy weather, David's sight is limited making gunfight more difficult as the players couldn't see their target. Weapons Weapons could be bought at Ammu Nation or online like the previous titles. Weapons also could be upgraded at any Ammu-Nation store, the dual wielded weapon also gonna make a return as one of the upgrades. Customization In Lost Memory, David clothing and appearance could be customized by buying cloths from around the map and cutting his hair. The cars could also be customized in The Sunny Autos or Los Santos Autos depending on where the player. Climbing and Parkour In Lost Memory, David could climb certain buildings and could also do parkour making him receive little damage when falling. The player could also use it to run from danger or explore the city on foot. Swimming Swimming also return in Lost Memory. Player could also go scuba diving as they are side-mission that allow player to collect treasure from an abandoned wreck ship but watch out as other divers too is also looking for it. Players will be rewarded depending on how many treasure player collect. There also many new sea-life ranging from fish to an octopus,all of this animal are harmless and only some of them could cause damage to the player. For example,Sharks. Transportation Player could also use Taxi or Bus to travel around the city or even ferry to travel to San Andreas. Waiting a bus may take time and player could only go to a specific. Taxi need to be call by the player and could go anywhere the player want but require more money. The Ferry is a way that the player could go to San Andreas. The Airport is also use to travel to San Andreas but it require a lot of money to buy the ticket. MORE TO BE ADDED Location Lost Memory is set in fictional city of Sundale which is not based on any states or city. There are three island Luken,Duin and Sundale. Luken is the urban part of the city with a high crime rate,this is where the player start their journey. Duin is the second city to be unlocked,it is the place where the middle and higher class live. The city has many attraction and beautiful surroundings. The final island is Sundale itself,it is the heart of the city and the biggest island from the other two. Police is much harder to evade here as there are many police patrolling around the city and the crime rate is much lower. The second map is the State of San Andreas. The map from GTA V is recycled to be used in Lost Memory making it the second game to has two in-game map. After Grand Theft Auto: Revenge. Reception Grand Theft Auto: Lost Memory is received with positive and negative review but still the best game to play and it also one of the best game Rockstar made with 5 million copies being sold in its first weeks. Reviews also describe it "fresh and new". Trivia * Lost Memory is set 2 years after Grand Theft Auto: Revenge so the Main Characters appear in this game. * GTA: LM is the second game in GTA franchise that has an in-game map that does not based on any state or cities. It also the second game that consists two maps from the past GTA Titles. Category:Grand Theft Auto titles